Had a Bad Day
by crush.mode
Summary: Bad days were bound to happen. Roxas just had no idea how bad they could get. Oneshot. AkuRoku smut.


**I wrote this .. in about five hours total, over the span of two days. Most of it was written last night as I had **_**Fantasia**_** playing in the background. XD "Night On Bald Mountain" is an amazing song, you guys. **

**-cough- This was written for Nijuuni on deviantArt. She posted an amazingly beautiful picture called "Just Isn't My Day." I felt compelled to write something for it. Thus, my brain gives you this. **

**Don't think I have anything else to say .. **

**Ah. Tremendous yay for Mega-Phoenixed muses. XD**

**Still no proof of ownership. One of these days ..**

---------------------------------------------

Roxas was having a bad day. To say the least.

His morning had started off well enough. He'd gotten up early enough to brew himself a cup of coffee which had made it all the way to his office desk before deciding it didn't want to stay _in _the cup. The report he'd been working on for the past two weeks--and had already exceeded the deadline--was not only splotched with ink from a busted ball point pen; it was now decorated with dark brown smudges and reeked of hazelnut and vanilla. The fax machine was possessed, outright refusing to send any documents to their correct destinations. The vending machine devoured his money without offering anything in return.

His stapler jammed. All the drawers to his desk seemed glued shut. He was tired, hungry and exceedingly agitated.

All in all .. _Not the best day,_ he mused.

It was now dark outside his office window. He'd stayed late in hopes of retrieving enough information from the soiled mess to avoid having to start from scratch. That would take him at _least _another two weeks, and his boss was already very displeased. Never mind the fact that he was working his ass off on all the other projects piled on top of him--the account this report was being written for apparently meant life or death to the company. Roxas could clearly recall the vein threatening to pop right out of the side of his boss's neck, the blotchy red of his cheeks as he'd screamed at him earlier in the day.

"That report had better be on my desk, crisp and clean by eight in the morning or you're _fired_!"

He was contemplating the odds of being able to find another job quickly when he noticed the figure leaning against the door frame. Green eyes were sparkling mischievously, the edge of a pale mouth curved into a lopsided smirk. A suit jacket draped casually over one shoulder as arms crossed over his chest.

Roxas almost groaned. _As if this day could possibly get any worse .._

"What do you want, Axel?"

The redhead looked sheepish. "Thought I was the only one left in this damn place this late. What are you still doing here?" He straightened away from the door jamb, striding languidly into the blonde's tiny office. "Who'd you piss off now?"

Roxas motioned to the mess he'd been trying to salvage. "Gotta have this thing finished by morning or I'm outta here." He leaned back in his swivel chair, linking his hands behind his head. "What's it to you?"

Axel pretended to look wounded as he came around the corner of the desk, propping a bony hip on the edge. "Jeez, Rox. Can't I be genuinely concerned for your well-being at this company?"

The blonde grimaced. He _hated_ being called "Rox."

"Stop calling me that," he mumbled, turning his attention back to the problem at hand. _How the fuck am I ever going to finish this damn thing before morning? Might as well start scouring the want ads .._

With his eyes trained on the pages before him, he was suddenly acutely aware of a pair of equally intense eyes trained on _him_. He could _feel_ the redhead's heated gaze burning a figurative hole just beneath his right ear.

It was _very_ annoying.

"_What?_" he growled, loosening his grip on his pen and letting it hit the stack of papers with a muted _thunk._ His blue eyes were very nearly murderous.

Axel grinned like the Cheshire Cat, enigmatic and hard to read. "I think you should take a break, that's all. That fathead isn't going to fire you. I've been threatened too many times without action to know that." He leaned forward, eyes glittering like emeralds.

"Besides, all work and no play makes Rox a dull boy."

"I swear to _God_, if you don't fucking stop calling me that--" The blonde paused, composing himself. Sheer annoyance wasn't reason enough to punch someone in the face.

Or was it?

He'd ponder that bit later, assuming his temper didn't get the best of him first.

"Just because you're a slacker and happen to get away with it doesn't mean I have the same luxury." He glared into those laughing green eyes, hoping to burn this fact into them with his own. "I happen to like living indoors, and having food to eat and clothes on my back. I can't afford to fuck this up."

Axel just stood there, a small, secretive smile curving his mouth. He shook his head, arms unfolding from in front of his chest as he reached out and took a firm hold on the blonde's tie.

Roxas found himself suddenly on his toes, nose to chin with the taller man, a thin hand pressing into the small of his back. The redhead grinned viciously, wickedly, as he brought his lips mere inches away from the blonde's.

"You seriously have to loosen up a bit, kid," he murmured, his voice soft like crushed velvet. "Really, what's life without a bit of fun every now and then?"

Roxas tried to fight back. He really did. He _tried _to turn his head as those pale lips moved ever closer; he _tried_ to push himself away from the warm body that held him. He opened his mouth just slightly to protest, but that was where he failed completely.

Axel's lips were somehow cooler than he'd expected, moving against his in a way that sent a jolt of electricity up his spine. The hand at his back pressed him closer while the fingers that held his tie loosened their grip and opted instead to comb through soft, golden hair. The very tip of a warm tongue traced an erotic line across his bottom lip, tentatively tasting, and Roxas found himself moaning softly into the redhead's open mouth.

_Oh, God .._

He was _almost _ashamed. Almost, but not quite.

He could feel the redhead's savage smile as he was lifted onto this desk, ruined reports and self-respect be damned. Axel shoved the whole mess to the floor as he pushed the blonde onto his back, pressing hard between his thighs as he sought to taste every bit of that small, pink mouth.

Once frozen fingers found their way to a mass of fiery spikes as lips trailed softly over flushed, heated skin. Roxas was only vaguely aware of the buttons of his shirt coming undone until the garment lay open and he was left wondering exactly when it had happened.

The coherent thought processing portion of his brain, however, refused to cooperate as Axel left a path of burning kisses down the side of his throat to his shoulder, where he scraped sharp teeth over the delicate rise of a collarbone. The low groan that escaped his mouth was just loud enough to be heard above the sound of his own ragged breathing.

The redhead seemed to purr above him, leaving light nips across his clavicle as thin fingers roamed his body; the sharp line of his jaw, his ribs, the curve of his hips. His back arched involuntarily as lips followed those feather-light touches, tongue darting out to taste the salt of his skin.

This time, his groan came just a bit louder, a bit less retrained.

"You make such pretty noises, Rox," Axel rumbled softly, looking up from his admiration of the button of the blonde's slacks. "I wonder .."

"_Stop calling me that_," he growled, fighting to keep some sort of dignity in his voice. "How many times do I--_Ah_!"

Those wicked fingers flipped the button effortlessly, slipping beneath pristine white boxers and wrapping around on almost painfully hard erection.

"Mm," the redhead cooed, fist pumping almost lazily as the petite body beneath him squirmed.

"That's _very_ nice. How loud can you get for me, Rox?"

Roxas opened his mouth to let loose a string of insults when he felt the moist heat envelop his cock, the tongue that worked expertly to wring a strangled cry from his dry lips. The insults died in his throat.

His hips bucked hard and Axel took him in fully, suckling softly until his body quivered like a plucked bowstring. He continued this divine torture, tongue swirling over the head before engulfing him once again until the blonde was practically whimpering.

_Whimpering? Jesus Christ_ ..

Axel slithered up his body, capturing swollen lips as frantic fingers tore at his shirt, scattering buttons across the floor and already messy desk. He laughed softly. "Problem?"

"You're wearing too many damned clothes," Roxas answered harshly, pushing the ruined shirt off slender shoulders and biting at a protruding collarbone.

The redhead growled. "If _that's_ how you want it .."

He hooked his fingers into the band of the blonde's slacks, removing both pants and boxers in one fluid movement, spreading creamy thighs as he went. He gingerly slid one, then two digits into his opening.

Roxas' back arched painfully as fingertips brushed that sweet spot, the spot that made him bite his lip to the point of drawing blood to suppress the scream of sheer ecstasy.

"Don't hold back," Axel purred, leaning down to lick the blood from that flushed mouth as he scissored his fingers. "Not when you make such _beautiful_ sounds." He pushed his fingers deeper, hitting that spot directly at its center. Roxas screamed.

The redhead groaned in spite of himself. Removing his fingers from the tight heat, he flipped the button on his own trousers and stroked his rigid length. His green eyes burned, and he nearly came when he saw the answering lust in the blonde's cerulean depths.

He leaned over that small body, gripping slender hips as he pressed close. Lips brushed the delicate shell of his ear, and Roxas sighed.

"I want you to come for me," Axel growled. And he slammed home.

It was almost too much. The pleasure. The pain. The storm building at the base of his spine. He arched into the redhead's shallow thrusts, the tempest growing each time he hit that bundle of nerves. Sharp nails dug into yielding flesh, lips searching for contact, hips melding.

When he came, lightning struck right to the core of his being.

His head fell back, leaving him vulnerable. Axel buried his teeth in soft, sweat-slick skin as he thrust deep one last time.

The redhead's name fell like droplets of warm honey from the blonde's mouth as he tangled his fingers in crimson hair, clinging hard to consciousness as he fought to breath normally again.

Axel smiled against the cover of shaggy blonde hair. "Just what you needed, eh?" He sounded downright smug.

"Mm. Sure," came his sleepy reply.

"Oh, come on, Rox. That was fucking hot and you know it."

"Shut _up_," the blonde groaned. He would never admit it. But the son of a bitch was right.

_And that goddamn report_, he thought somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind. He grinned evilly.

_Perhaps I'll just leave this mess as a sign of resignation. _

It was a very attractive idea.


End file.
